


“Nobody loves the light like the blind man.”

by BarricadeBois24601



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 90 day fiance, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras Has Feelings, Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, Fever, Fluff, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Misérables References, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, Relationship(s), Sick Grantaire, Sickfic, Slow Romance, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadeBois24601/pseuds/BarricadeBois24601
Summary: Grantaire is sick and Enjolras is forced to take care of him.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 17





	1. “Nobody loves the light like the blind man.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every fan-fiction so it probably sucks. I am a huge Les Mis fan. I ship ExR so hard! I will hopefully be writing a new chapter every week maybe two chapters if I can. I hope you like it!

Grantaire had felt sick for a little under two weeks. He had thought it would go away so he pushed threw it but today he felt like literal crap. Today was the rally and he really wanted to be there for Enjolras so he decided to go. He slowly sat up, his head throbbing and swung his body off the bed instantly feeling dizzy. He got changed and left his small apartment the cold  
air making him shiver as he started to walk to main street where the rally was being held. His ten minute walk took twenty five minutes instead, untop of him being late as it was…  
“Enjolras isnt going to be happy” he thought. He was almost there when he was thrown into a fit of coughs.  
“Good God!” he hissed after he caught his breath. He soon saw the crowd of people in a cluster around Enjolras, his fearless leader.  
“Apollo” he said under his breath a small smile forming on his pale face. He slowly made his way up onto the makeshift stage catching the eyes of Enjolras.  
“Combeferre finish the speech” Enjolras directed. Enjolras rushed over to where the drunkard sat.  
“Are you drunk?!” Enjolras questioned. All Grantaire could do was shake his head no before being thrown into another coughing fit. Enjolras looked at Grantaire again and began to worry he was pale with dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks were flused and his nose was bright red, his eyes glazed over and his hair was messy.  
“You sound awful, are you alright?”  
“m’ fine, Apollo.” Grantaire mumbled as he began to slump down out of the chair he was sitting.  
“Like hell you are! Come on, I’m going to bring you home.”  
“No ‘m fine! You have the rally. The people need you!” Enjolras then helped Grantaire up. Grantaire began to sway looking like he was about to pass out. Enjoplras wrapped his arm around his waist. The two of them started for Grantaires’s apartment.  
“Where do you live?” Enjolras asked.  
“Go five blocks down and go left at-”  
“five blocks?! I’m taking you to my place alright?”  
“No. ’m just a burden, just go back to the rally. Enjolras noticed him begin to shiver so he wrapped his arm around him closer.  
“It’s fine Grantaire.”  
“Why are you even doing this anyway I thought you hated me?”  
“I dont hate you Grantaire, I hate your drinking and your skeptiscm. You're my friend.” It took about fifteen minutes to get to Enjolras’ apartment. By now Enjolras was practically carrying Grantaire. The two reached the apartment and stopped in their tracks at the long starcase ahead of them.  
“Grantaire I think I’m going to have to carry you, is that okay?”  
“No I can do it….” Grantaire would begin to cough startling Enjolras.  
“ I dont think you can.” With that Enjolras picked up Grantaire not realising how light Grantaire actually was. Soon they were inside the apartment.  
“ ‘m sorry..” Grantaire mumured  
“You dont have to apoliogize.” Enjolras reassured.  
“How long have you been like this?”  
“About two weeks…”  
"Two weeks?! Why didnt you tell anyone?!  
"I thought I would get better but it just got worse, and I had work. I dont get “sick days”.  
“Oh.”  
‘M dizzy, Apollo.  
“Merde, okay um lets get you in bed?” Enjolras would state not quite sure what he was doing  
“Mhm.” Grantaire would smirk  
“You can borrow some of my pajamas if you want” he’d reach into his dresser and pull out a t-shirt and some sweatpants.  
“Ok um where is your bathroom?”  
“Right down the hall”  
Grantaire came out of the bathroom moments later wearing Enjolras’ pajama’s which were way too big. Enjolras would see Grantaire wearing his baggy clothes and would smile only to be inturpted to Grantaire begining to cough.  
“Why are you helping me?” Grantaire would question weakly.  
“Why? Because you need it."  
"T-thank you. The heat in my apartment is out.."  
"Why didn't you ask someone to help you?!"  
‘M just a burden. Can I go to sleep?"  
You're not a burden, Grantaire. Oh yeah, let's get you to bed. You can take my bed if you want."  
“I’ll just take the couch.” Grantaire would shake his head no but would sneeze while doing so.  
“It's fine you can take my bed.” Grantaire and Enjolras would walk to his bedroom. Grantaire would lay down on the bed and close his eyes but would be statled by a cold hand on his forehead.  
“C-Cold.” He would lean into Enjolras’ palm  
“You're burning up, R. Let me get the thermometer.  
“You have a thermometer?”  
“Joly…” Enjolras would leave the room.  
“Oh.”  
Enjolras would re-enter the room. “Ok um here.”  
Grantaire would put the thermometer in his mouth. A few moments later a beep would signal it was ready to be removed. Enjolras would take the thermometer out of Grantaire's mouth and read it.  
“103! ‘Taire why did you go to the rally?”  
“I wanted to see you. I believe in you, Apollo.”  
“You need to sleep.”  
“Mhm.” He’d close his eyes and flop onto the pillow and fall asleep.  
Enjolras would turn off the light and go to the living room. He would text Combeferre to tell him why he left the rally and he would see him tommorow. Enjolras would start working on his speech for the next rally when he heard a whimper from the bedroom.  
“Dad! Please stop!” Grantaire would toss and turn in his sleep  
Enjolras stand up and swiftly reach the bedroom.  
“R! Wake up it was just a dream.”  
Grantaire would wake up and look at Enjolras afraid.  
Enj? Where am I? What's happening?!


	2. cuddling and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did he just!? He’s sick, he didnt me Enjolras! Why would he love you? He hates me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! I got rather behind in school and kind of forgot..the next chapter will be out much sooner, I promise. I hope you like it!

“Dad! Please stop!” Grantaire would toss and turn in his sleep  
Enjolras stand up and swiftly reach the bedroom.  
“R! Wake up it was just a dream.”  
Grantaire would wake up and look at Enjolras afraid.  
Enj? Where am I? What's happening?! 

Chapter Two: Cuddling and Confessions 

“You're at my apartment.”   
“Why?”   
“Becuase you came to the rally when you were sick and almost passed out there.”  
“Oh”   
A moment or two would pass in silence  
“We should check your temperature. He’d place his palm onto Grantaire forehead.  
“I’ll be right back.” He would swiftly exit the bedroom. Enjolras would re-enter the room a minute or two later carrying a washcloth, a glass of water and a bottle of tylenol.  
“Here take these.” he’d hand the bottle of pills and the glass of water. Grantaire would oblige his request and swallow the pills.   
“This is going to be cold at first.” Enjolras would drap the wet washcloth over Grantaires forehead. Grantaire would flinch at the sudden cold pressed against him.   
“Go back to sleep. You need your rest.” With that Enjolras would begin to leave the room.  
“Wait. can you um…”   
“Can I what, R?”   
“Can you stay?”   
“Um... yeah sure.” Enjolras would sit down on a chair next to the windowsill.  
“R.” Grantaire would smile and fall asleep.  
When Grantaire woke up an hour later Enjolras was still in his chair reading wait what is he reading? Is he reading War and Peace? Yes he is… of course.  
“Hey.” Grantaire would mumble his voice rough from sleep and sickness.   
Enjolras would jump startled by Grantaire.  
“You almost hit the ceiling.”  
“I did not.”  
“Sure.” he’d shiver   
“Are you cold?”  
“A little.”  
“Um okay..” with that he’d get in the bed right next to Grantaire.  
“What are you doing? You're going to get s-sick.”  
“If you’ve had this for two weeks I would have gotten it by now.”  
“Ok….” Grantaire would lay his head on Enjolras’ chest causing Enjolras to blush.”  
“goodnight Grantaire.”  
“Goodnight. Love you.” he’d mumble almost asleep.  
“Did he just!? He’s sick, he didnt me Enjolras! Why would he love you? He hates me.” these thoughts would continue to play through his head until he found himself falling asleep, with Grantaire beside him.


	3. Bad Television and love proclaimations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras woke up to light shining in his face from an area of the window that curtains were not covering. He turned to look at the clock…he would instead see a sleeping Grantaire in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are idiots...Yes they are watching bad reality tv like an old married couple.. and yes I say would way to much. I have no clue what I am doing! Thank you.

“Did he just!? He’s sick, he didnt me Enjolras! Why would he love you? He hates me.” these thoughts would continue to play through his head until he found himself falling asleep, with Grantaire beside him. 

Enjolras woke up to light shining in his face from an area of the window that curtains were not covering. He turned to look at the clock…he would instead see a sleeping Grantaire in his bed.  
“Oh my God, Grantaire! Why is he- why?! Oh right i’m taking care of him...He said he loved me... “ Enjolras' brain would be racing a mile a minute trying to recall what happened. He’d smile sheepishly at the thought and blush. . He’d sit up and leave the bedroom silently, he would head to the kitchen and would put the kettle on, make himself some tea and walk into the living room.  
“Hey.” Grantaire would mumble his voice still hoarse.  
Enjolras would look up and see Grantaire leaning against the door frame.  
“What are you doing out of bed!?” Enjolras would question.  
“My back hurt. I wanted to get out of bed.”  
Enjolras would stand up and walk over to Grantaire, he would place his hand on his forehead.  
“Your fever broke..I guess you can stay on the couch. But you have to rest!”  
“Okay maman..” he’d chuckle slightly at his own sarcastic remark.  
They would both sit down on the couch.  
“Don’t you have things to do today?”  
“Not really, besides this is more important.”  
Grantaire would rest his head on Enjolras’ chest.  
“Do you want to watch bad reality tv and make fun of it? Courf and I do it all the time. Enjolras would suggest and smile nervously.  
“Hell yes.” Grantaire would smile.  
Enjolras would put on 90 day fiance. They would be about halfway through an episode.  
“Enj? Did I say something last night?” Grantaire would ask not making eyecontact with Enjolras.  
“Yes but you were delusional.. You said you love me.”  
“What if I wasnt?”  
“What do you mean”  
“I do-I mean I’m in love with you Apollo…”  
“What you hate me!?”  
“Its an act- I'm just not really good at coping, I have problems..But I do love you..I have loved you since the first time I met you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“You dont have to say it..I know you dont. Dont lie to me.”  
“R I love you too. I love you. I am not lying. I was oblivious for too long. Enjolras would take Grantaires hand.  
Grantaire would look away trying to hide the blush on his face.  
"Wow this show really sucks..."


End file.
